


kiss him now, while he needs your arms around him

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [65]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Mistletoe?”“Yeah, well, it’s really more for decoration.”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	kiss him now, while he needs your arms around him

“Mistletoe?”

“Yeah, well, it’s really more for decoration.”

Alex snorted and shook his head as Michael strung up the mistletoe above their heads. The alien was grinning like mad, seemingly oh-so proud of himself for thinking of this brilliant idea.

“Is that so?” Alex asked, leaning against the doorframe and having no plan to move out of it until he got a kiss.

“Mhm,” Michael said, letting his hands drop into his pockets. He still had a massive, proud grin on his face, “Know what that means?” 

Alex chuckled, “Yes, Michael, I know what that means.”

Michael’s tongue pressed excitedly into the back of his teeth and he rocked onto his toes. Alex felt his heart swell in adoration and he smiled up at him.

“I’ve never had a mistletoe kiss before,” Michael said, his curls bouncing recklessly as he dropped onto his heels only to be pushed back up on his toes, “Well, Casey Brown shoved her tongue down my throat under a mistletoe back in high school, but that was only to piss off her dad.”

“How many dates did you have that were specifically to piss off their parents?” Alex asked, shaking his head free of the image.

“Too many,” Michael said, dropping to his heels again, “So…”

“So, c’mere,” Alex said, using his index finger to beckon him closer. Michael’s whole face lit up and he leaned forward, lunging forward now that he had his greenlight.

He pressed Alex into the doorframe, giddy fingertips pressing into his jaw to crane his face upwards. Alex smiled easily into it and lazily rested his hands on his hips. He let Michael take the lead, let Michael pull him in and choose the angle and steal his breath. He loved those kisses, the ones that felt like Michael was a puppy eagerly waiting and Alex was the treat at the end.

He was in love with it all.

“Can we have mistletoe kisses every year?” Michael asked, his nose nudging into Alex’s cheek.

“Absolutely,” Alex promised, “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
